


All Gathered

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: All Hallow's Eve [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), The Mummy (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Beings, people and 'others' all gather together to help save the world from the hordes of evil





	All Gathered

At times Xander feared that they would be utterly overwhelmed by the zombies hordes that just kept coming and coming. The Slayers were becoming exhausted and as it was basically a never ending battle. The Watcher's Council was trying its best to contain the un-containable but nothing they were doing was stopping it. Zombies were popping up everywhere and while Giles, Dawn and Willow had basically stopped sleeping as they combed over books trying to find an answer and Xander spent countless hours when not out killing trying to diverse strategies to end it, they were losing. Even with the allies that were popping out of the wood work. It turned out there was more forces for good fighting the good fight then Xander had ever imagined.

There was one, Prodigium, that the old Council had contact with every now and then that told them of either a potential ally or an unstoppable enemy.

"Theres a man..Nick Morton that might be able to help. He has the power of Set in him...We are unsure of his true path, good/evil/ or something else but if we can find him perhaps he will help."

Xander was rather leery of going to someone that they did not know if he'd be an enemy or an ally at such a time but he knew that they were becoming desperate. After all they were swiftly losing this war to an enemy that was seemingly never ending. Or rather to the minions of the enemy as the zombies weren't the true enemy, that was whoever had done the spell in the first place. And they were no way close to discovering who that person or being was. Which meant they were no closer to ending this war for as long as the spell was in place then it would never end. As the ranks of the minions would be replenished every time someone die and they didn't get to the body fast enough. It was a truly horrifying thought

Though going to someone that had the power of a evil god in them wasn't a particular good idea, as they had not had good luck with gods in the past. The fact that Set was an Egyptian god and Willow had killed Osiris also wasn't good. Set might care about his brother despite what mythology said after all.

Something that Giles was quick to remark upon "We have had interaction with the Egyptians Gods before. It was not a good interaction...Set would not greet us as friends."

"Its is not quite Set in control. The ritual that was used to give Set a corporal form was not completed so Mr. Morton is mostly in control."There was something about Jekyll hat set Xander's teeth on edge and from the way Buffy constanly stared at him, she felt it to." The power he has might not be enough to end it but it will certainly help."

So with that Willow did a locater spell and then Xander was heading off to Egypt.

"Who are you, who have been touched by Gods.?

Xander turned and was unsurprised to see Nick Monroe behind him with another man beside him. Well, that was easy. Lets hope the rest would be as well. "I'm Xander Harris and I have come a long way seeking your help."

"My help.. You mean My power."

"Yes, I'm sure you are aware of what is happening."

"I am not that far removed from the world...I do not have power over life or death. I cannot control or stop the zombies."

"But you can help us fight them. AS far as we can tell you have not chosen to be good or evil yet...You can choose now.:

"You don't know what you ask of me."

"I do. i have been possessed before..Not by a God but by a Primal spirit, among others. I almost did an unspeakable thing to someone I love while possessed. I still bare the memories of that act and from my other possessions...You can choose to do good...You can help us save this world from the evil that is threatening to consume it or you can help the evil. ..In the end it is your choose."

"H'e right, Nicky." For the first time the other man spoke and it was thankfully in Xander's favor, which he appreciated.

"I know that." Nick looked at Xander and felt something, an almost inexplicable closeness and almost attraction despite have never met him before. This man believed that he could be good, that he could use his cursed powers to help save the world. And his words were actually enough to make Nick believe it as well. "Very well. Lets see what I can become."


End file.
